A Woman Like You
by H. Mae
Summary: A short fluffy story based around the song A woman like you by Lee Brice. It's practically the song in a more conversation-type than singing. (Rated for safety...)


**A/N: So I was looking for a song that dealt with a two-best-friends-falling-in-love kind of theme, but ended up with this instead. I really wondered why it was listed under the _best friend _thing but after listening to it a couple of times, I just knew this would be awesome for Danny and Sam. As a married couple of course. So this is what I could come up for this particular song, and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it~.**

**Summary: This short fluff is based around the song 'A woman like you' by Lee Brice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, in any way, shape or form. If I did it would still be showing, and I do not own the song either. **

**Oh also, I don't own anything you think seems familiar from another place other than this story. **

* * *

A Woman Like You (Lee Brice)

The night was young and quiet in the Fenton household, except for the t.v which was playing an old movie. Danny was sitting quite comfortably with Sam leaning her head on his shoulder. He was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers then letting it go and doing it all over again. He was much more absorbed with the girl than the show.

Sam had no objections, she mindlessly smiled at his attempt to keep her hair twirled but it was just too sleek for his fingers that it would slip thru before he could hold it long enough. Then a thought came to the Goths mind.

"Danny?" she called out in a hushed tone.

"Hm?" he replied lazily.

"What would you do, if you'd never met me?"

Danny laughed and shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't the first time she asked questions like that.

"I dunno." he said casually.

The woman beside him puffed her cheeks at mocking annoyance making Danny laugh more.

"Alright, alright." he surrendered and sat up straight. _How would my life be without her?_ That was a simple question.

After some thought he clapped his hands together and gave a little sigh.

"Let's see..." he started, "I'd probably do more offshore fishing, since I wouldn't have to be thinking of leaving a certain someone alone for a couple of hours – or days."

A picture of him and his dad came to mind, that day when they went out fishing. Jazz wondered how they thought sitting on a boat waiting for fish to grab the bait was fun. He answered her saying it was a _guys' thing_, and it still is. Right now Sam tried her best not to feel offended, she asked for it after all. So she stayed quiet and let him continue.

"Eat more drive-thru chicken." he continued after noticing she had no comment.

This time Sam cringed. First the poor tortured fish and now chicken. She imagined Tucker stuffing his face with as much meat as possible last Thanks Giving at Danny's house. But she just nodded and urged him to continue.

"Maybe try to play golf."

His wife tried her best not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Seriously? You'd try to play golf?" Sam arched her brow.

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "Do you want me to finish or not?"

"Oh please do go on." Sam answered sarcastically.

"Alright I'm going to bed."

"No no no no." the Goth pulled on his arm as he got up. "Please, for real."

The young man chuckled lightly and sat back down draping his arm around her shoulders.

"If I never met you..." only when he uttered the question with his own lips did he realize the depth. His expression suddenly became glum. _If I never met Sam...__  
_

The two found themselves lost in thought of that time when Sam wished they never met. It was horrible! She never regretted something so much in her life. Danny wasn't aware of the spell that time but it was clear to him that something was missing. A sudden empty void he couldn't understand. It was confusing and painful. Sam felt the tension and hugged him. Seeing her worry he quickly changed the subject.

"I'd still be driving that old green Nova that's for sure." he grinned cheekily. The woman broke into a smile and a few fits of giggles. It was Danny's first car that he bought with his own money.

"And you know very well why I made you sell it." she playfully argued back. He dramatically sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh stop being such a drama king." she said hitting his arm with a pillow from the couch. "So is that it?"

"Hm..." he brought a finger up his chin. "No. I never would have heard of yoga thing." the halfa continued. "I'd be a better football fan." he joked.

Sam this time had to laugh. Danny was never good at sports. She questioned his statements to herself but decided to wait till he was finished.

Danny on the other hand smirked and enjoyed the musical laughter she let out.

"If I was a single man," Danny started again after Sam's laughter died out, _alone and out there on the loose..._ "I'd be looking for a woman like you."

He saw her stiffen and arch her brow at him. Despite her silent protest to believe that (after hearing so much he would rather do if he didn't know her) she felt blush creep in her cheeks.

Danny sighed and stretched, pretending not to notice her denial. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention-" he leaned in close and touched his forehead with hers. "I wouldn't trade a single day, for a hundred years the other way."

Danny broke into a toothy grin. "Oh that rhymed!" he said with much excitement.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But really Sam." he became serious. "If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be playing pool with Tucker right now instead of sitting at home."

Tucker, his best friend and best man, made him buy a pool set for his bachelor party. His last day as an unmarried man had to be done right his friend said. Danny was planning to get it either way, so it didn't make a difference.

"I'd definitely be laying around and play video games all day long, except when a ghost comes of course." he continued watching her giggle softly in response. "Probably restock up the fridge with more meat than necessary."

Sam gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"I'd have a dirt bike in the shed." he said. "And I'd still keep my cash in a coffee can."

True, when Danny and she were still dating, Sam would find multiple cans around his kitchen counter all stacked up with dollar bills and coins. It was really messy.

He looked at her with his bright blue eyes and she stared right back at them with her amethyst ones. Sam knew all too well what a mess he would be without her.

He smiled knowing she got what he meant, but to be sure, he leaned down and whispered to her ear.

"You know I get sick deep-sea fishing, and you make the best fried chicken." Yes through the years Sam had learnt to cook, both meat and vegetarian dishes for herself and her husband. She was still a strict Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian though, and Danny wouldn't have it any other way.

"Not to mention, golf and football aren't my thing. And I love the sound of your name too much to think of not hearing it at all." he flashed his best boyish grin at her making her stomach flip and do cartwheels.

"Yeah I might miss that old car." he admitted.

"But I'm so glad there is such a thing as yoga." he said with a hidden intention. There was just something so sexy when Sam stretched on that golden yoga mat in the living room. Danny could never take his eyes off her.

He pulled up his left hand with her left one and looked at their wedding rings. "I'd take a gold band on my hand any day over being single." he bent down and kissed the ring on her finger.

Sam's eyes started to tear up a little but she blinked it away.

"'Cause I really really don't know what I'd do Sam." Danny said looking at her though his bangs. "If I'd never met a woman like you."

She couldn't take the feeling anymore and flung her arms around him. "Danny..." she didn't waste any more time and pushed her lips against his.

Danny was taken by surprise but he got over the shock quickly and closed his arms around her. She was so soft, and felt so small against him. He kissed her back with as much force. It started out simple but it grew more and more passionate. They would've continued kissing like this if not for their lungs screaming for air.

They broke apart. Breaths ragged and disheveled.

"Gosh you make me go insane woman." Danny said huskily completely flushed. Sam bit her lip to suppress a giggle and hugged him.

"I love you." she whispered.

"And I love you." he whispered back.

A hand came under Sam's chin and brought her to face him. He smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
